


As Time Goes By

by richardisgreatbutyknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catherine References, Codependency, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Outsider, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Realization, Season/Series 01, Sorry I couldn't resist, Teenage Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisgreatbutyknow/pseuds/richardisgreatbutyknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Mentre Dean urla un “Benvenuto!”, rinchiuso in bagno sotto il getto d’acqua della doccia, Sam prende a fissare John e l’espressione cupa e grigia che ha in volto sembra volergli dire: non lo sei affatto.</em> Una Wincest dal punto di vista di John.<br/>{ Scritta per il Secret Santa 2015 del gruppo Wincestare Cattive Come Sam }</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _Supernatural_ non mi appartiene, purtroppo – né mi appartiene _As Time Goes By_ di Frank Sinatra, menzionata nella 8x12 _Di padre in figlio_ da Henry quando racconta che usava questa canzone per far addormentare John da piccolo. :3
> 
> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta inoltre per il Secret Santa 2015 del gruppo WCCS (Wincestare Cattive Come Sam).
> 
> Prompt: dal punto di vista di John, che nota sempre più dettagli, modi di fare strani e troppo intimi tra i suoi figli e ne è inquietato. Alla fine decide di fingere di non vedere. (Se volete, Sam e Dean possono avere già una relazione, altrimenti no. John potrebbe essere benissimo inquietato dall’eccessiva vicinanza/codipendenza tra i due senza che ci sia altro dietro). Va bene sia con i due in versione teenagers, sia ambientata durante la prima serie.
> 
> Note: anche se hai detto che la storia ti è piaciuta, sono ancora convinta di aver fatto a pezzi il tuo prompt. v_v Il Natale tecnicamente è passato, per cui tanti auguri di buone feste, cara! ❤

Riconosce con del senso di colpa che, sin dalla nascita di Sam, ha sempre fatto troppo affidamento su Dean per curare e crescere il suo figlio minore. Lo ammette. È spesso arrabbiato, spesso sul punto di volersi strappare i capelli al solo ricordo della notte del 2 novembre 1983, e urla spesso. Non è una rarità il fatto che sia Dean quello che deve prendere in braccio Sam – non che se ne separi – e consolarlo, accarezzargli la schiena e rassicurarlo con parole gentili.

 Un giorno è lui a provare a confortare il piccolo di tre anni, il ginocchio sbucciato dopo esser caduto a terra mentre correva. Non riesce a fare a meno di avvertire le spaccature che compaiono nel suo cuore quando le sue dita spaventano Sam e Dean accorre come sempre per far smettere di piangere il fratello, una coperta lillà tra le mani da avvolgergli attorno.

 Ripensandoci, gli indizi erano ovvi sin dall’inizio. Forse avrebbe dovuto reagire in maniera differente. O forse era già troppo tardi.

 

Improvvisamente la voce soffusa e appassionata di Robert Plant irrompe nell’aria, e John appoggia a terra il fucile che stava pulendo. Attraversa il cortile e vede Dean seduto a bordo dell’Impala mentre rovista tra le cassette.

 “Che fai?” chiede, aggrotta le sopracciglia in segno di confusione. La risposta che ottiene è – battito di palpebre, breve pausa – un semplice: “Mi annoio”.

 Da quel momento Dean comincia a passare ore in macchina ad ascoltare musica rock, e il processo del riavvolgere il nastro con una penna, inserire la cassetta nella fessura e schiacciare il tasto _play_ diventa la norma durante i viaggi per spostarsi da uno stato all’altro degli Stati Uniti. John e Dean passano il tempo in macchina discutendo e condividendo opinioni sul chitarrista migliore, scambiandosi aneddoti, negoziando e persino scommettendo per decidere a chi spetta il turno di scegliere il gruppo da mettere in sottofondo. C’è un’aura di giocosità e di leggerezza che gli era mancata – attimi in cui pensieri appuntiti e contorti non lo torturano e la sua mente si svuota di ogni negatività. Ma solo per poco.

 Trova un nuovo motel in cui possono alloggiare per la settimana e, una volta trascorsa la notte, si alza all’alba per uscire. Nell’istante in cui apre la porta dai cardini che vanno oliati, una mano gli tira lievemente la manica della giacca.

 “Tieni”. È Dean. Gli porge un sacchetto di carta contenente dei toast con prosciutto e formaggio, che accetta ringraziando e bofonchiando e divora mentre si avvia in auto verso il luogo in cui, valutando la notizia riportata dal giornale locale, potrebbe esserci un fantasma particolarmente violento. È distratto, però, cosa che non lo aiuta durante le interviste ai condomini residenti negli appartamenti accanto a quello incriminato.

 Ha l’impressione di aver stretto un saldo legame con il figlio maggiore, complici gli interessi che hanno in comune, e gli piace il fatto che nell’ultimo periodo ce lo abbia spesso intorno, dato che in genere Dean è tutti i minuti e tutti i secondi costantemente insieme a Sam; eppure il rapporto che John ha con quest’ultimo si potrebbe definire a malapena cordiale, perché è solo attraverso Dean, per sua sfortuna il messaggero incaricato ufficiale, che parlano all’altro.

 Vorrebbe aggiustare la situazione. La sua lista di torti commessi a cui deve rimediare e di buone azioni da spuntare via, riflette rammaricato, è incredibilmente lunga.

 Alcuni giorni dopo, quando torna al motel – si trattava in realtà di una strega da quattro soldi, detto e fatto –, Sam è seduto sul divano vicino alla porta dell’ingresso, un libro aperto appoggiato sulle cosce. Mentre Dean urla un “Benvenuto!”, rinchiuso in bagno sotto il getto d’acqua della doccia, Sam prende a fissare John e l’espressione cupa e grigia che ha in volto sembra volergli dire: _non lo sei affatto_.

 

È la settima volta che Sam, in seguito all’ennesimo trasferimento, non spiccica parola; tutto ciò è ridicolo. Ed è inoltre frustrante, perché lui prova a comunicare con Sam, ma sono entrambi troppo ostinati per cedere. Crescendo maturerà, pensa John perché è meglio essere ottimisti, se ne farà una ragione, cambiare scuola è il più piccolo dei suoi problemi.

 Tuttavia, è come se fosse finito in _Ricomincio da capo_ e il ciclo in cui è bloccato si ripetesse ogni poche settimane. Arrivano in una città, individuano ed eliminano l’essere sovrannaturale di turno e, prima del passaggio “saltano dentro l’Impala e guidano via”, inevitabilmente Sam protesta, è di malumore, smette di parlare e ha bisogno di un abbraccio da parte di Dean per piantarla. È viziato, ecco cosa. Senza contare il fatto che, sebbene sia grande e grosso, ancora persiste a dormire avvinghiato a suo fratello la notte. Ha dieci anni e, per qualche motivo, quando John cerca di far notare che dovrebbe crescere, viene ignorato puntualmente. Dean non aiuta per niente con le sue scuse. “È fatto così” dice, uno scrollare di spalle. Sam è giustificato.

 Così, quando si sente urlare addosso per l’ottava volta, la sua vista è inondata dal colore rosso e risuona nell’aria un sonoro _sciaff_. Sam rimane pietrificato, porta la mano alla guancia che ha ricevuto lo schiaffo e se ne va impettito in camera sua, sbattendo la porta. Ma ciò che lo stupisce di più è la reazione di Dean: indignato, segue il fratello correndo velocemente verso la stanza in cui s’è rinchiuso.

 John è attonito.

 

Sono sempre stati Dean e Mary i cuochi della famiglia, i più bravi a maneggiare mestoli e spatole. John, invece, vivrebbe di soli panini se costretto dalle necessità, e anche in quel caso non sarebbe granché come cuoco perché il formaggio comprato sarebbe senza sapore o perché in fondo quella del combinare il ketchup con i pomodori finirebbe per non essere un’idea tanto geniale.

 Adesso gli tocca scrutare torvo le sue uova strapazzate, preparate perché gli sarebbe piaciuto mangiare un boccone prima di uscire, e grazie mille. Si rassegna a buttare il cibo nella spazzatura e a posare rumorosamente il piatto nel lavandino, e quando si volta c’è Dean che scende dalle scale – t-shirt arancione e bermuda, ormai che è estate si soffoca – e lo saluta. Vengono scambiati dei “Buongiorno”.

 Dean scocca un’occhiata alla ciotola sporca di tuorlo e albume e alla padella abbandonata sui fornelli e, come se avesse immediatamente colto quello che sta succedendo, inizia a ispezionare con cura il frigorifero e a tirare fuori gli ingredienti.

 Sulle labbra di John si distende un leggero sorriso. Ci sono degli attimi in cui Dean gli ricorda così dannatamente Mary: entrambi hanno una gentilezza delicata nelle loro maniere e nei loro gesti che lui non riuscirà mai ad acquisire.

 Mentre sbatte le uova con una forchetta, Dean si lamenta a gran voce della rottura con la sua ex più recente – qualcuna tra le molte –, una certa Katherine o Catherine, che gli ha buttato il frullato in faccia, a quanto pare, e gli ha strillato contro attirando l’attenzione dell’intera gelateria in cui si trovavano. È voltato di spalle, chino sul bancone della cucina dalle tonalità rosa, per cui non si vedono le espressioni che ha in volto; ma la voce è esagerata, quasi teatrale, impreca e si lancia in imitazioni della ragazza durante tutti i momenti più irritanti e terrificanti del loro rapporto caotico.

 “Come se fosse colpa mia se sul suo abito c’era una macchia. E che sapevo io, ero troppo impegnato a reggerle i sacchetti. Che se li infilasse su per il culo, allora”. Continua a sproloquiare infervorato per un paio di minuti ancora, per poi concludere il discorso con un secco e scocciato: “No?”

 La mente di John vola prontamente a Sam, che negli ultimi tempi appare malinconico, un’aria in qualche modo triste che non gli si addice, più consona a un poeta piuttosto che a un tredicenne in grado di smontare e rimontare un fucile di precisione Barrett M95 in sette secondi.

 “Almeno tu e Sam avete pur sempre l’altro” è ciò che replica, e suona come un suggerimento.

 La schiena di Dean si fa rigida. “Hai ragione, papà”.

 

Per quanto sia sempre stato Sam tra i due ad adattarsi con più difficoltà ai vari trasferimenti, adesso si può dire che si sia abituato e che ora abbiano una specie di routine: la mattina Dean prepara la colazione, poi ognuno si volatilizza – chi per andare a scuola, chi per le indagini – e torna a casa il pomeriggio.

 Infine Sam trascorre puntualmente fuori tutte le notti.

 “Cos’è che combini?” gli domanda John.

 “Amici” è la risposta che viene data, e allora John annuisce e torna a guardare la televisione. Una piccola parola che apre i cancelli di un mondo vasto e infinito a cui non gli spetta ficcare il naso dentro. Gli pare giusto, non sono affari suoi, gli adolescenti hanno il diritto di avere i propri spazi ed eccetera eccetera, filando con tutte le frasi da dire durante questo genere di occasioni.

 In effetti gli sembra quasi ironico il fatto che tra loro due sia Dean, lugubre e verde in volto, a disapprovare le tante uscite, dato che è colui che più sostiene il fratello in ciò che fa, che sia imparare a lavarsi i denti o andare in bicicletta o prendere A agli esami di fine anno. L’argomento costante di tutte le conversazioni è sempre Sam.

 “Non mi piace, e se gli accadesse qualcosa?” brontola Dean a tavola mentre guardano il sedicenne infilarsi le scarpe e aprirsi e chiudersi alle spalle la porta dell’ingresso.

 È naturale che sia ansioso, visto che sono sempre stati inseparabili; e tuttavia è corretto che anche Sam abbia la sua vita sociale, lui che è fin troppo rigido, che non ha mai trovato altre passioni oltre alla lettura e allo studio e a cui non fa male sciogliersi un po’. Potrebbe persino imbattersi nella ragazza dei suoi sogni, considerato il fatto che non ne abbia mai portata una a casa: nell’aver visto il figlio perennemente mesto, John può solo ipotizzare che fosse perso in chissà quale cottarella che ha finalmente superato.

 Non contesta l’interrogativo di Dean.

 Quello rincara borbottando. “Stasera lo tallonerò”. È un’idea stupida e folle che seguirà sicuramente.

 

Si tratta decisamente del litigio più violento che abbiano mai avuto. Probabilmente la notizia non lo dovrebbe sorprendere, Sam è sempre stato un secchione, con una media superiore alla sua e quella di Dean messe assieme.

 Eppure si sente ferito. Perché Sam avrebbe potuto almeno accennare al fatto che stesse per andare al college, perché la scoperta è stata improvvisa e brusca e avrebbe voluto potersi preparare, lui che non è mai stato bravo con le parole, perché Sam è uno stupido a pensare che se la caverà per conto suo e perché è un egoista a lasciare John e Dean da soli.

 Viene accusato di non importarsene del futuro di suo figlio e poiché non riesce a farsi ascoltare urla più forte. Niente di ciò che dice viene mai ascoltato. Le sue parole non contano. Non per Sam, almeno. Sempre il più ribelle, il più cocciuto, quello che gli somiglia per tutti i lati più negativi. Mary avrebbe fatto di sicuro un lavoro migliore.

 Gli grida di andarsene e di non farsi più vedere, è l’ultima carta che vuole sfruttare ed è anche quella che viene accolta più rapidamente. Sam rivolge un’ultima occhiata a Dean, dice: “Anche tu stai dalla sua parte, quindi?” – Dean non riesce a guardarlo in faccia –, ed esce di casa sbattendo la porta, una zaino largo e nero in spalla.

 John non sa se ce l’abbia di più con Sam, per non avergli nemmeno concesso il privilegio di essere anche solo per un secondo il centro della sua attenzione, o con se stesso, per non essere stato capace di persuaderlo a restare.

 Se ne va in salotto e si siede sul divano sgangherato per fare zapping tra i canali televisivi, ma il suo sguardo è vacuo e nella sua mente rivive quello che è appena successo senza riuscire a elaborarlo. Quasi si aspetta che dall’ingresso faccia capolino Sam, la felpa grigia e i jeans larghi e la frangetta che gli copre l’espressione mortificata. Non serviranno scuse, perché annuiranno e capiranno e la vita tornerà a essere quella di sempre.

 Tuttavia in casa non si sente volare una mosca ed è così per tutti i giorni seguenti. Dean smette di preparare la colazione le mattine.

 

Credeva che Dean sarebbe rimasto devastato dall’allontanamento di Sam. Invece non appare cambiato sostanzialmente; ma il suo sorriso s’incurva sul lato sinistro della sua bocca, ha ripreso a commentare maliziosamente e a blaterare sulle ragazze che ha rimorchiato – a portarle a casa, addirittura, e non dovrebbe essere imbarazzante imbattersi nell’Amber e nella Rachel di turno, ma lo è – e al bar ha cominciato a fargli compagnia: abitudini che si sostituiscono ad altre, bicchieri di whisky buttati giù in un fiato e chiacchiere spicciole.

 Trova che Dean adesso gli somigli di più e la nozione non lo rallegra.

 

Dean sta per andarsene per sempre e ha appena visto un Sam in lacrime baciare Dean sul letto candido d’ospedale e, mentre ha le idee chiare – forse più chiare di quanto le abbia mai avute –, sente di essere già morto, come se il suo corpo non gli appartenesse veramente e la sua anima stesse sguazzando e muovendo la struttura di un robot. Si chiede se i dottori e i pazienti che lo incrociano se ne rendano conto, se gli si leggano in viso le intenzioni. Se quello che sta per compiere ne valga la pena e se a qualcuno importerà. È così irreale.

 E in testa ha un costante ritornello, _ipocrita ipocrita ipocrita_ , perché oltre a tutte le scelte sbagliate che ha commesso adesso si aggiunge il fatto che, anche se sta per sacrificarsi per Dean, non riesce a fare a meno di essere un po’ disgustato nei suoi confronti e quelli di Sam. Sono _fratelli_ , Cristo santo. Qual è stato il suo errore? Perché non è stato in grado di capirlo prima? Avrebbe dovuto notarlo dal modo con cui soffermavano sulle carezze, da come fossero sempre bisognosi di abbracci. Dai loro sorrisi languidi. E ogni ricordo viene riesaminato e si domanda: _è stato quello il momento in cui si sono innamorati? O magari questo?_ Le immagini sono stampate nella sua mente, residui che cerca di lavare via senza successo.

 Ed è stanco di litigare e, nell’istante in cui parla con Sam, si rende conto che in fondo era naturale che succedesse. Non c’è nessuno di più importante di Sam per Dean, e nessuno di più importante di Dean per Sam, e sarebbe da idioti affermare il contrario. Si metterebbero contro il mondo intero pur di salvare l’altro. E realizza inoltre che nonostante tutto sono tornati a essere uniti, che sono due cacciatori migliori di lui e due persone decisamente più brave e coraggiose, che è stupidamente fiero di loro, che anche Mary sarebbe orgogliosa – spera che lo perdoni –, e che è ovvio che ne varrà la pena, non avrebbe mai dovuto metterlo in discussione.

 Ci tiene a farlo sapere almeno a Dean e si scusa per aver avuto bisogno di lui più di quanto Dean avesse avuto bisogno di John e si assicura di metterlo in guardia. Poi va a incontrare il Demone dagli Occhi Gialli, chiude gli occhi, e dietro le sue palpebre è impresso il colore bianco.

_John Winchester. Ora del decesso, 10:41 AM._


End file.
